Further studies will be conducted on the possible use of lithium chloride as an experimental therapy for chronic alcoholism using an animal model. Rats receiving high dose alcohol intake in a nutritionally complete liquid diet will be tested for the development of changes in catecholamine metabolism as influenced by lithium chloride and other drugs affecting adrenergic receptors and catecholamine metabolism. These changes will be compared to those produced by artificial stress in control rats as well as liquid- and standard-diet controls.